Kidnapped: The Aftermath
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: The Aftermath of Kelly's Kidnapping. You need to read Kidnapped first as this is a sequal. R
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped – The Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS, that credit belongs to the creators, CBS and here in Australia, network Ten. I only own the things you don't recognise and the idea.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: this is a sequel to the story "Kidnapped" you need to read that first. Please R&R and let me know what you think...Cheers **

....................................................................................................................................................It had been six months since Kelly had been tortured, six months since she had been into NCIS and Tony was upset.

"So you haven't seen her?" he asked Ziva

"No Tony. I've spoken to her on Facebook that is all" she replied

"What did she say" Tony enquired

"That her surgery had went well and the scares from the burns were slowly healing" Ziva informed her partner

"I miss my little Gibblet" he sighed

"What's wrong with Tony" asked McGee sitting down at his desk

"He misses Kelly"

"Well go and see her" suggested McGee

"You have?"

"Both Abby and I have...she got out of hospital last week"

"Having a Campfire, DiNozzo" Gibbs asked as he strode out of the elevator, coffee in hand

"Yes boss...I mean no boss...uh Probie said Gibblet's home. Can I come over and see her?"

"If you want DiNozzo" came the reply

LUNCHTIME:

The elevator doors dinged opened and Kelly Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and made her way to her dad's desk. Tony looked up from his paperwork "Gibblet" he said excitedly and hoped up and gave her a hug

"Too tight" came the reply

"Oh sorry" Tony said as he let go "So how have you been"

"TONY!" Ziva shot

"What?" he asked confused "Uh...I mean I know how you are" he said as he spoke to Kelly, realizing what he had just said "It's a figure of speech Officer Dav-id"

"I'm fine Tony" Kelly reassured him, as she hugged Ziva "where's dad"

"Talking to Ducky" Tony told her "Do you want me to ring him?"

"No it's fine, i'll wait"

Gibbs walked back into the office and made his way to his desk and found Kelly at his seat

"Kell" he greeted her with a worried tone

"Hi dad" she said as she stood up and let Gibbs have his seat, then she sat back down on his lap

"You OK"

"Yeah, just board... there is only so much Police Academy movies I can take"

"Hey! I sent you them!" Tony called

"Figured"

Ziva and McGee laughed

"DiNozzo was starting to miss you" Gibbs told his daughter

"I started to miss him, strangely enough"

Gibbs lifted his hand to Gibbs slap his daughter, Kelly ducked, Gibbs smirked


	2. Chapter 2

10PM TUESDAY NIGHT

Kelly woke up, her bed was wet, she sighed as she got up and took the wet sheets off her bed and tiptoed to the laundry, careful not to disturb her dad who was in bed with Jenny as she could tell from the laughter and talking coming from his room. She tiptoed past easily avoiding the creaks from years of practice. She reached the laundry, opened the door and moved over to the washing machine, opened the lid and placed the sheets inside, closing the lid she turned on the machine, closed the door and made her way back to her bedroom where she sat on the floor and begun to play her PS2.

9:30 WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Gibbs was in the basement sanding back his boat. Jenny was at her house, catching up on paperwork, she had told Gibbs that she got to distracted if she were to do it at his place. He smirked at that and when he did he got on of Jenny's look. His smirk quickly faded – he taught her better than he thought.

Gibbs heard screaming coming from upstairs. He stopped sanding, grabbed his gun and ran upstairs

"No stop...please stop...NO!" Kelly screamed

"Kelly" he questioned as he ran into her room and turned on the light "Kelly wakeup sweetheart, it's just a dream"

Kelly woke up wet and sweaty to find her dad in her room "Dad.."

"it was just a dream" Gibbs reassured her "why don't you go have a shower and i'll clean up here"

Kelly nodded and and went to the shower while Gibbs put the sheets in the washing machine and put some fresh sheets on her bed. He then went and made himself a coffee and a hot chocolate for Kelly. Kelly finished her shower, put on some clean pyjama's and went and sat on her dad's bed

"How long have you been having nightmares" Gibbs asked

Kelly shrugged

"Kell"

"6 months...it was easy in hospital. With the sound of the machines they kept me awake but when i came home it was hard. Some nights, i stay awake catching up on homework or watching DVD's or playing the PS. I sleep during the day, it's easier" Kelly explained

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I diddnt want you to worry" Kelly told her dad honestly

"I'm your dad, it's my job to worry kiddo" Gibbs replied as he hugged her


	3. Chapter 3

9AM

Gibbs woke up with a start, he found Kelly at the foot of his bed wrapped in a blanket sleeping soundly. Looking at his watch he found it to be 9am, he quickly showered and dressed and kissed Kelly on the head and left for work

"He is late" stated Ziva

"I'm sure he's fine" McGee reassured her

"Maybe something has happened with Kelly" Ziva suggested, not liking the suggestion

"Boss everything OK" asked Tony as he saw Gibbs approaching from the elevator

"Everything's fine DiNozzo"

Ziva opened her mouth to say something

"I slept in Ziva...It happens" he told her as he strode to his desk to find that the mail had been delivered. He looked at the envelopes; one in particular caught his eye. He opened it, read it and went straight to Jenny's office.

He closed the door and sat down in a chair. She smiled at him, rolling her eyes about the person on the other end of the phone, he gave a small chuckle.

"I missed you last night" Gibbs stated when she had hung up

"Really" Jenny asked as she cocked an eyebrow

"What...you didn't miss me" he asked pretending to be offended

"Special Agent Gibbs, do you know how much paperwork I got done?"

"All of it?"

Jenny smiled "you look tired....everything OK"

"Not really Kell's been having nightmares, wetting the bed I only discovered last night"

"Oh Jethro" replied a saddened Jenny

"Yeah...and I just got this" as he passed the letter to Jenny and she quickly read it "how do I tell her Jen?"

Kelly heard the door open; she looked at her watch 13:30. Her dad shouldn't be home yet, but maybe he did something wrong like maybe he finally cracked it and shot Agent Fornell. She moved to the front hallway to find Gibbs and Jenny. "Everything OK" she asked

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other

"What have you done dad? Show someone, broken something, offended someone, quit" Kelly asked growing concernly worried about why neither adult was talking to her

"Nope...we need to talk" came the response as Gibbs lead the way to the kitchen and all three sat

"I got a letter today, in three weeks you have to go to court for the trial of Christopher Dury and the two kidnappers" he explained to Kelly

"Oh...."

"I'm going to find you the best lawyer Kelly, we will put the bastards away for life" Jenny reassured her


	4. Chapter 4

3 WEEKS LATER:

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat, he heard the sound of woman's heels coming down the stairs, and they stopped next to him

"Jethro, it's time to go" Jenny told him as she brushed the dust off his suit

"Where's Kelly"

"In her room with Maddie. Ziva is doing her hair"

Gibbs nodded and placed his sander down. He climbed the stairs with Jenny next to him and turned off the light. They walked into the living room to find Ziva, Abby, McGee and Maddie sitting on the couch in hysterics watching as Tony chased Kelly around the room, trying to give her a wet Willy.

"Come on Gibblet...for good luck" Tony tried to convince her

"No way Tony...Good luck? A wet willy is something Jesse gives me in homeroom." She reasoned "Tony NO!" she shrieked

"DiNozzo" yelled Gibbs

The room fell silent "Sorry Boss" apologised Tony

"Kelly you ready" Gibbs asked turning his attention to his daughter

"Yep

Gibbs looked her up and down: hair brushed down, pulled back in a single braid. White collared shirt with a black jacket and a black skirt that finished on the knee with a thick belt, probably borrowed from Jenny "You can't wear them" he told her as he checked her shoes

"Why not"

Gibbs looked at Kelly sternly

"But theirlucky shoes" Kelly argued. Which was true and Gibbs knew it. She had worn her pink converse the day she was kidnapped and she survived that ordeal, but only just. She was wearing converse the day of the car accident that killed her mother (not so lucky then) and she wore converse the day Dianne had filed for divorce- see there were lucky!

"You can't wear them in court, go and find something more suitable"

"Fine" she sighed. But before she left to find another pair of shoes she gave Tony a wet Willy at which he let a little yelp out

COURTHOUSE:

Gibbs, Jenny and Kelly arrived at the court house and were greeted by Kelly's lawyer. They went off together to go through some final pieces of the case while Gibbs and Jenny went and sat in the court room waiting for the trial. Throughout the trial Team Gibbs along with Abby, Ducky and Palmer and Kelly's school friends came along to support her. Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva and the doctor from the hospital were all called to give evidence. When Jenny gave evidence Gibbs was shocked, when Ziva gave her evidence Gibbs hardened in his seat when he heard what she had to say, as well as what the doctor said, Jenny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he relaxed a little.

After a week the jury was asked to go and deliberate their findings. After 4 hours they all re entered the court room. The jury found the kidnappers guilty of kidnapping and rape and they each got 20 years. They found Dury guilty of kidnapping, rape and torture he was sentenced to 3 life time imprisonments.

It was late when Kelly, Gibbs and Jenny returned to Gibbs house, after the result they had taken Kelly out to celebrate the win, nothing fancy just to a local burger joint. Kelly went to watch TV, Gibbs and Jenny sat in the kitchen. After awhile Kelly returned and heard both adults whispering

"What are you two talking about" she asked

"We were thinking...you've been through alot over the last few months...we all have. So how would you like time out, a trip to Stillwater to see Grandpa Jackson?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't exactly like this chapter, though I hope you do **

**I want a Jibbs moment in the the next chapter, but can't think of one, if you have a suggestion of a Jibbs moment let me know **

They left the following morning at 6am. Kelly asked if she could drive seeing as though she could go for her learning permit in a few months but he declined. She did however win the argument on the music, with one of her many CD's being placed in the CD player. (It did help that Jenny was on her side convincing her father that he would like the music)

Kelly sat in the back listening to the music and looking out the window, until she fell asleep. Gibbs and Jenny shared the driving and talked, with Jenny occasionally humming along to the music being played with Gibbs smirking at her as she did. When Kelly woke, she looked out the window and saw trees flying past; she guessed she was well and truly out of DC and on her way to Stillwater. Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror and saw Kelly awake and looking out the window.

"Be there soon kiddo...10 minutes" he told her

Gibbs turned onto a suburban street, then into a driveway, he stopped the car and all 3 occupants got out and followed Gibbs into the house. Jenny turned and smiled at Kelly who let out a chuckle. Gibbs turned and eyed both women who both simply shook their heads. He led them into the kitchen where they found Jackson Gibbs reading the paper and drinking coffee, again Jenny smiled and Kelly snorted

"Hello son" Jackson greeted Gibbs as he looked up from his paper "I was expecting you later"

"Jack" Gibbs returned the greeting

"Who are these two beautiful women" asked Jack, looking at Jenny and Kelly

"This is your granddaughter Kelly"

Jackson gasped she looked like her mother but had Gibbs brown hair and smile "Kelly" he said as he enveloped her into a hug "you've grown since I last saw you"

"Well I was 5, now I'm 15; maybe you shouldn't have brought a _date_ to mum's funeral..." Kelly shoot

"Kelly" Gibbs warned

Kelly shut her mouth

"And who is this" continued Jackson as he turned his attention to Jenny

"This is the Director of NCIS, Jennifer Shepard"

Jackson shook Jenny's hand "so will you 2 be sharing a room or shall I put her in the spare room with Kelly" Jackson asked innocently

"They'll be sharing" answered Kelly

Jenny looked at Kelly as did Gibbs; Kelly thought Jenny's eyes were going to pop out of her head

"No" responded Gibbs "Jenny and Kelly will be sharing

Jackson showed all 3 guests to their rooms with Gibbs telling him that he was going to show the girls around town for the day.

Kelly fell onto the bed "Jen if I ever end up like those two, shoot me!"

"Whatever do you mean" Jenny asked innocently smiling

Kelly smirked "the leaving the house unlocked, the coffee drinking"

Jenny simply laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs showed the girls around town, as it was small they walked. Over the week they spent the time relaxing, fishing, swimming in the lake, cooking the fish they caught and listening to Jackson tell stories about a young Jethro.

The end of the week had come quickly; Gibbs and Kelly were spending the afternoon together as Jenny had decided to phone NCIS to see how everything was running. Gibbs and Kelly walked down the main street.

"Hey Kell, wanna see what I got up to as a kid" Gibbs asked with a glint in his eye

"Yeah" she replied as they crossed the road and headed towards Jackson's shop.

Gibbs looked through the window to see Jackson heading out the back. He quietly opened the door and motioned for Kelly to follow him. He led her behind the counter, grabbed a handful of lollies and sat down

"Dad" stated a shocked Kelly

"What" he asked innocently

"What if you get caught?"

"Never been caught yet" Gibbs reassured his daughter

10 minutes later Gibbs sat with his eyes closed, Kelly was finishing off a redskin when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Jackson "huh dad...busted"

Gibbs opened his eyes and Kelly burst out laughing as did Gibbs

"Jethro" Jackson admonished

It was late evening when Kelly walked into the kitchen to find Jackson cooking dinner and Jenny watching, the two talking

"Where's dad" asked Kelly

"I haven't seen him" replied Jenny

"I'll go look for him"

"Don't get lost" Jackson told her in all seriousness

"Grandpa, it's a small town, I don't think that's possible" replied Kelly with a smile

Kelly made her way around town and somehow made it to the train station. She found her dad sitting on a seat "Hey dad.....Grandpa's cooking dinner" she told him when she sat next to him

"Where you looking for me" asked Gibbs coming out of his day dream

"Yeah I was getting a bit worried....do you wish you would have stayed here"

"No...Coz if I didn't decide to join the marines I would never have meant your mother, right here on this seat...and we wouldn't have had you"

"You miss her heaps"

"Yeah...but I've got you, and I've also got memories Kell"

"I miss her heaps too...her hugs mostly" Kelly told her dad

Gibbs smiled

"Do you love Jen" asked Kelly

"Huh"

"You love her...as much as mum I reckon. Maybe you should asked her to move in with us" Kelly looked at her father with a glint in her eye

"Oh really"

"Yeah, well most of her stuff is at our place anyway. Just don't make her ex wife number four OK"

"OK" replied Gibbs with a smile

"And besides I reckon mum would approve"

They got up off the seat and began to leave the platform "Dad" began Kelly "thanks for bringing me here, you were right I needed to get away. It's been cool exploring where you grew up and seeing where you fell in love with mum"

"Hey come here" said Gibbs "your mum would be so proud of you"

Kelly smiled

Before they left the platform entirely Kelly ran back to the seat where they had just sat and using her dad's pocket knife, engraved something on the seat. When she was done, she walked away with a smirk on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes. Gibbs went back and looked at the seat. Engraved at the top were the words" Gibbs and Shannon's seat with a small love heart at the end of the words. Gibbs ran his fingers over the lettering and smiled a sad smile. He then turned and ran after Kelly who was waiting for him "So what's Jackson cooking for dinner"

"I dunno, but it smells pretty good for something I've never smelt before, coz you know I'm so used to takeout"

Gibbs raised his hand to Gibbs slap his daughter but she ducked and laughed, he smirked. He had no idea how she knew one of them was coming. He hugged Kelly and they made their way back to Jackson's house for dinner.

SATURDAY NIGHT 1:30AM

Jenny rolled over to an empty side of the bed. She woke up and went looking for Jethro. She found him standing at Kelly's door. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Everything ok" she asked as little worried

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "She's fine Jen" he replied re assuring her "No nightmares, no bedwetting...my baby girl's my baby girl again"

"Oh Jethro" replied Jenny happily

As they both stood there watching Kelly sleep. Both happy that the girl in front of them was slowly recovering.

FIN. R&R if you wish


End file.
